Dora's 4th Birthday Chapter 2 REVAMPED (canon)
by M.A.F.SXD
Summary: The two warriors finally begin their battle, who will come out on top? Shrek? Diego? Or maybe someone else...


Dora's 4th Birthday  
Chapter 2: The Challenger.

Shrek finally woke up, finding Diego sleeping on the other side of the room. All of their wounds had been healed, and Shrek was once again ready for battle. Diego was still sleeping, a little boy like him being completely exhausted after that draining fuck session. Shrek had gained a level of respect for Diego now, he no longer hated him, but Shrek was willing to give his life away to win this competition. Shrek slowly found his way out of the room, only to find an arena full of spectators, all of their hands itching to jack off. Shrek hadn't showered or done anything as of yet, but he knew he didn't have time, he equipped a new speedo, which hopefully would not break this time. If Shrek decided to go all out on Diego, he would take off the speedo. Shrek started meditating, his (flaccid) dick size had increased by meters when smashing Dora, it was as if her body had blessed him with new powers. Shrek's dick had become so big that he had to wrap it around his neck as a scarf whenever he fought, if not he would be dragging it across the floor. The speedo Shrek was wearing was bright red, held together by the strongest of materials. This speedo was designed with hope to restrain Shrek's dick from emerging from its chamber. He walked out on stage, still weary from his sleep. Shrek scouted out the crowd, which was behaving like a hungry pack of wolves. There were many fights going on in the crowd and police had started to take action, they wanted to jack off so bad that they were slowly losing their sanity. Naturally, as Shrek walked up on the stage all men women in the audience instantly hit their climax, Shrek was so beautiful that humans of any gender would still be aroused by his sexiness. Diego woke up, forcing upon his eyes with such friction that it took him nearly three seconds just to blink once. The first thing he saw was a perfect lying in a bed with a bright red bikini. He instantly recognized the figure as Dora in her sleeping form, the figures perfect eyes were closed, revealing her bright brown latina eyelids. Diego forced himself off the bed, every part of his body felt sore. Except for his dick, which was harder than ever before. It was as if his dick had gained a mind of its own, and it understood what was to come next. Diego's dick felt some sort of disturbance, it could feel some sort of ancient evil coming closer and closer, but for now Diego ignored that feeling, and focused on the battle at hand. Diego looked at Dora one last time before he head to the ring, she was exhausted. You could see just how tired her body was after all that fucking, but despite that she was still smiling subconsciously. "Fuck me harder daddy!" Diego was startled and looked back at Dora, his dick erect once again, Only to find her still sleeping. Diego used every nerve in his body to retract his dick so he could at least fit through the door. Diego walked out of Dora's bedroom and was overwhelmed with applause, the hungry pack of wolves were claimed by the sight of such a handsome boy. He was dragging his dick across the floor and didn't seem to have any intention of picking it up, people trampled over each other just to touch his dick as it dragged across the floor, and the few that succeeded would cum on the spot and faint right after. Diego used his dick as a pogo stick and jumped into the ring, a move that he had learned a few minutes ago and had already begun to master. Shrek and Diego got into their ready positions, and hardened their dicks, ready for battle. Both of them were fully unaware of what was taking place inside of Dora's bedroom.

The bell rang, Diego and Shrek lunged at each at full speed, their dicks clashed against each other and created a whirlwind that could be felt outside of the stadium. Shrek couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be! We're evenly matched!" Diego didn't respond to what Shrek said, Shrek could tell by looking at his face that Diego was at peace, fully in control of his power. Shrek retaliated and went for a sweeping kick, Diego jumped over it and slapped his dick onto Shrek's head. Diego almost knocked Shrek unconscious, Shrek could've never expected this level of power from a mere human. Shrek wrapped his dick around Diego's neck and used it as a hookshot, Shrek pulled himself back into the ring and followed up with smacking his ass on Diego's face. "No homo." Diego didn't say anything, despite Shrek's smelly ass being all over his face he was still concentrating. Diego tried to react by wrapping his cock around Shrek's face, but Shrek was too fast. Shrek followed his attack 『 ASS SMASH 』by nutting all over Diego's sexy face. The attack managed to break Diego's concentration for a split second, but Diego then grabbed Shrek's dick with his arms and climbed onto it, Shrek tried to shake Diego off but Diego had a good grasp. "You crazy bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Shrek tried to nut once again, but Diego then wrapped his dick around Shrek's and strangled it like an anaconda. The amount of pleasure Shrek was feeling was half of the amount he felt from Dora's mouth, but he had been caught off guard and he was close to nutting. It seemed as if Diego had won the match. But Shrek saw his puddle of cum from before, and he smashed Diego into it. Diego had been caught completely by surprise, and within an by the time Diego tried to escape Shrek's cum it had already dried like cement. The sexy latino struggled like never before, his face had changed from one of concentration into one of desperation. "I can't possibly lose, I need Dora's pussy in my life. I don't know what I would do without it, no woman in the world can satisfy me anymore, her pussy belongs to me!." Shrek looked down at the young warrior, ready to finish him off. "Lose like a man, Diego." Shrek started stroking his dick, ready to finish Diego off with one last nut. "It was a good fight."  
"I refuse."

Diego nutted all over Shrek's face, temporarily blinding him. Diego then plunged his dick into Shrek's stomach and lifted him all the way to the roof, nutting all over him at the same time. Diego's cum managed to stick Shrek's body onto the roof of the arena, making shrek look like an insect wrapped in a spiderweb. Diego followed up with a flurry of blows which hit every single one of his vital parts, he seemed to be mumbling something to himself as he hit him. Shrek tied his cock around a distant tree and pulled himself off the roof. The bell would soon announce the end of the first round, and so far it looked as if this battle would also end on a tie. Both of the two warriors halted their battle and rested their bodies, staring each other down in the meanwhile. Shrek was convinced that Diego couldn't win. "Why won't you give up, you can't win this Diego." Diego finally looked up at his opponent, ready to roast the shit out of him, but he was interrupted by the sound of a colossal cock approaching the arena.

Shrek and Diego turned towards the source of that sound, they could sense a very ominous presence approaching them, some uncontrolled evil that seemed to have just been awakened. What they saw was terrifying, a completely jacked gorilla was approaching their ring, and his dick was dragging along the floor behind him. The gorilla was wearing a red necktie and had some sexy ass teeth, the audience started panicking as soon as they realized it was Donkey Kong.

Shrek noticed that Donkey Kong was carrying a very small girl wearing a bright red bikini. "You fucking bastard!" Shrek shouted as he used his signature move『 POGO DICK 』launching himself towards the furry cunt. Donkey Kong didn't even blink, and he instead nutted in such a way that it created a force field surrounding him. Shrek wasn't prepared for the shield and he crashed against the sperm shield that seemed to be harder than any metal found on Earth. Shrek broke multiple bones in his body, Diego was now left alone fighting this monstrosity. Half of the audience had begun evacuating, while the other half was still watching. Diego then noticed that Dora's pussy was leaking with cum, and that her ass was had two giant hand prints on each cheek. Donkey Kong placed the unconscious Dora on the floor and admired her perfect body. He knew that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, he had fucked Dora so hard that she had fainted, and even after she fainted he kept on going till he had completely emptied his nuts. Surprisingly enough, Donkey Kong spoke, he had deep sexy monotone voice as well as an insane amount of charisma, but despite that Diego could still sense some maliciousness emanating from the ape.

"Sorry to interrupt your duel, but I don't think either of you are worthy of Dora's plump, juicy, tight yet spacious pussy. Both of your dicks combined barely reach half the size of my erect cock, I know I could destroy both of you within a second, but I'll give you the option to surrender. If you surrender then I will be satisfied and will take full ownership of Dora's pussy, if you don't then I'll kill you both and still take ownership of her jewel." Diego had never been angrier in his life, he didn't feel any fear in his heart, only pure unadulterated rage. Diego couldn't understand how a creature with a dick this big could have such a chauvinistic perspective on the role of women. "What makes you think that she belongs to you, what makes you think that we'll allow you to completely objectify her perfect body? You don't even have feelings for her, you're just another fucking animal." Diego's last words somewhat hurt Donkey Kong's enormous ego, but it wasn't enough to make him react just yet. "It's your choice, if you want to surrender then all you need to do is exit this ring, if you want to challenge my dominance then feel free to attack first." Diego chose the latter, and imitated Shrek's『 POGO DICK 』and lunged towards Donkey Kong, Who was already preparing his sperm shield. Except Diego bamboozled Donkey Kong by wrapping his dick around a stage light and flanking him from behind, but Donkey Kong simply spread his ass cheeks and let Diego enter his asshole.

Donkey Kong tightened his cheeks after Diego's cock had fully penetrated him, and Diego was now completely unable to move. Almost all of Diego's lower body had begun to be swallowed up by Donkey Kong's asshole, it was like some sort of reverse vore, the struggle look as if it was defying every law of nature at the same time. Diego struggled and struggled but it was pointless, the more he moved the farther he sunked, Diego would've rather be swallowed by quicksand rather than Donkey Kong's furry asshole. Diego stopped struggling and shot out the largest amount of semene he ever had, even than when he fucked Dora with his buddy Shrek. Diego's nut had started to fill Donkey Kong up, his body shape had nearly become unrecognizable. Just when Donkey Kong looked as if he was about to explode, Donkey kong shat Diego back out of his asshole and sent him back onto the other side of the ring. Shrek was still injured from Donkey Kong's sperm shield, but by observing the fight Shrek had also learned how to perform the move himself. Shrek stood up to fight once again, now determined to stop Donkey Kong. "This doesn't mean that we can share Dora, but I would rather lose to you than have this disrespectful monster get a hold of her heavenly pussy." Diego responded with a silent nod, and without further delay the true battle finally begun.

The bell rang, the match had now been made official after some discussion among the referees. Donkey Kong's giant furry monkey dick zoomed across the stage impaling Shrek's already widely-spread ass. The impact of Donkey Kong's python was something Shrek had never experienced before, but despite all the pain he still found some joy from the feeling of DK's javelin raping his green shithole. Donkey Kong's dick exited Shrek's cheeks and wrapped around his ogre cock. Shrek's dick was slowly being strangled by Donkey Kong's, it had turned a brighter color of green and it look as if it was going to explode. Semen had started to pool out of the tip of the green python, and at that moment Shrek realised just how fearsome Donkey Kong was. Diego could tell that Shrek was on the verge of nutting, Diego tried smacking Donkey Kong with his dick multiple times, but he didn't even flinch. Shrek's dick had turned into a weird purple color, despite him being 100% straight; Donkey Kong's『 DICK STRANGLE 』felt too good for even Shrek to resist. Shrek started making very feminine-sounding orgasms, getting louder the more time passed. Diego shoved his dick into Donkey Kong's mouth and transported every blood cell in his body into his latino cock, getting an erection so big that it came out of Donkey Kong's ass. "How… How _dare _you?!" Donkey Kong shat Diego out of his asshole, he had never been so pissed in his whole life. DK's dick grew grew arms and started flexing so fucking hard that every single one of Donkey Kong's veins looked as if they were about to explode. Donkey Kong's eyes retracted into his head, it was as if he completely lost control of his body and his dick had now taken over. Donkey Kong, or rather, DK's dick spoke in an unknown language, the pitch of its voice kept on changing and the languages it spoke seemed to be changing, until it inevitably switched to English. "You are powerless to stop me, by controlling DK's body I will be able to make full use of his capabilities. You might as well start spreading your asses yo reduce the pain you're about to feel, bend ogre and let it happen." Before DK's dick could have the chance of penetrating one of the two warriors, Diego attacked Donkey Kong climbed onto his face and once again his dick expanded inside of his body, except this time Diego's dick was even bigger. Donkey Kong's body was being stretched in all sorts of ways just to fit in the very tip of Diego's cock, Donkey Kong knew the limits of his hot body, so he also fully understood that he could fit planet-sized dicks inside of himself. Donkey Kong's dick commanded the body he was controlling to slurp up Diego's dick until he had completely vored him. It looked like Donkey Kong was swallowing one giant strand of spaghetti, except that spaghetti was a hairy, tanned, latino dick with bulging veins. Donkey Kong's body had been reshaped to fit Diego's giant dick. you could see constant struggling happening Donkey Kong's stomach, signs of Diego trying to find an exit. All of a sudden, Diego stopped moving. Donkey Kong spat Diego out of his mouth with the largest amount of force he could possibly muster. Shrek watched as his rival was flew across the arena and crashed and got smashed against the walls surrounding it. Shrek rushed over to Diego, he feared the worst for his friend. "Get up, Diego! We don't have any time to waste!" Diego groaned, and slowly put himself back on his feet. The battle had already destroyed half of the arena, Shrek grabbed Diego with his dick and quickly exited the arena, taking the fight to the city, which was empty at the moment for every single inhabitant of that city left was at the arena. Within twelve seconds of exiting the arena, Donkey Kong destroyed the arena's walls and started chasing after the two warriors. Diego and Shrek looked each other in the eyes, both knowing they were running out of options. "There's only one thing that we can do Shrek, our individual powers aren't enough to defeat him, but there may be a last resort that we can use." Shrek nodded in agreement, he knew that the only way to defeat Donkey Kong was to use the fusion technique.

Their dicks collided against one another, they had coiled their dicks around one another to the point that it looked like they were being held together by a single DNA strand. Their cocks rubbed against one another, moving back and forth and creating so much friction that their dicks had started fuming. Both of them started making (very manly) orgasms, this was in no way gay because, right before they had started this process, they both said "no homo" to each other. Their dicks were creating so much heat that any normal human being would have died of thirst by now. Donkey Kong, out of respect for the two warriors, was allowing them to complete their transformation. The two musketeers finally reached their climax, and as they nutted they formed a sperm shield around their surrounding area. Donkey Kong observed as their nut started to swallow their bodies whole, until both Diego, Shrek, and their dicks had been solidified with semen. For what felt like a long time, nothing happened. Donkey Kong knew that the fighters were still alive because of their sperm shield, which was still intact. Without warning, a crack formed in what had become a wonderful piece of modern art. More and more cracks started forming around the solidified cum, until all of it shattered. A sudden burst of light followed the explosion, catching Donkey Kong by surprise and blinding him temporarily. "Impossible! How are they generating this much power?!" Donkey Kong tried using his dick as a method of covering his eyes, but even that wasn't enough. Donkey Kong screamed in pain as the light got brighter and brighter, Donkey Kong had never felt such excruciating pain. Donkey Kong felt as if his eyes were gonna melt, but to Donkey Kong's surprise the light finally vanished. He looked up after quickly regenerating all of the damage inflicted to his eyes, at first he saw nothing, but he could still feel a powerful presence very near to him. "Show yourself, coward!" No response. Donkey Kong felt the presence getting closer and closer, but he still had no idea where the hell it was coming from. Donkey Kong started panicking, he tried to create the sturdiest sperm shield he could possibly muster, but to no avail. King Kong swooped in like a bald eagle, destroying Donkey Kong's shield with ease. King Kong used his fucking gigantic green furry dick to smash Donkey Kong's skull, and sent him all the way back to Dora's backyard. Donkey Kong passed out for a full five seconds, and when he woke up he saw a green gorilla wearing a sombrero.

The Mexican gorilla stared at Donkey Kong, looking at him _**menacingly**_. Donkey Kong was shaking in fear, he had never sensed FPS levels this high. "Wh-What the fuck did you do..? How did you become this powerful this quickly?!" King Kong said nothing, he just kept on looking straight at Donkey Kong, he had yet to blink. Donkey Kong grabbed his tie, he was fucking furious. "I'll strangle your dick until it expl-" before Donkey Kong could say any more, King Kong teleported in front of him and impaled his dick hole. Finally, the Mexican gorilla spoke. "If you wanna talk shit then you better back it up, faggot." King Kong's voice sounded like both Diego and Shrek were speaking at the same time, perfectly in sync. Donkey Kong, out of pure panic nutted into King Kong's dick, forcing him out of his tiny but expendable hole. King Dong stared his opponent down, he had still yet to blink. "Don't get cocky, you little shit! Do you really think you can beat me by fusion alone?" King Dong didn't respond, instead he ordered every blood cell in his body to be transported to his furry dick. Donkey Kong understood what this meant and did the same, their furry pythons exploded in size, exiting the earth's atmosphere within seconds. Donkey Kong's dick had reached its peak within a minute, barely reaching the sun. King Kong's dick kept on going for another minute after that, and to Donkey Dong's dismay, his dick had reached saturn. King Kong destroyed saturn and fit his dick through its ring, all the while using the atmosphere surrounding it as a stretchy condom. "Spread those cheeks buddy because we're coming in!" Donkey Kong turned around and watched in terror as King Kong plummeted inside of Donkey Kong's tight ring.

Donkey Kong squealed as his gaping furry tunnel welcomed King Kong's cock into his sweaty body, King Kong was surprised at the incredible versatility of Donkey Kong's ass. His dick felt as if it was traversing through a maze as it tried to make its way to his enemy's love cave.

The way that Donkey Kong's insides tightened around King Kong's dick was the closest thing to heaven he would ever feel. King Kong was on the verge of nutting, but before he ejaculated he managed to finally find his way through the snake hole that was Donkey Kong's asshole and let the semen flow out of his sausage. Donkey Kong was filled to the brim with King Kong's sticky cream to the point that it was overflowing out of every hole in his body. "Stop I was just jok-" Donkey Kong tried to beg his enemy for mercy, but his pleas were quickly silenced as his mouth and throat were filled with King Kong's seed. King Kong expelled a manly orgasm from deep within his body as his dick was slowly drained by Donkey Kong's impressively thick ass. Donkey Kong's eyes became bloodshot with anger, and with force never seen before he threw King Kong across three different continents, smashing the twin towers in the meantime. King Kong was surprised by this sudden surge of strength, King Kong attempted to stand up once again but Donkey Kong appeared right before him. King Kong watched in horror as Donkey Kong's eyes rolled back into his head, and his dick started moving in very strange ways. Donkey Kong's body started spazzing violently, and eventually it completely stopped, no parts of his body were moving. Finally, Donkey Kong opened his mouth, and a different voice seemed to be speaking from deep inside of him, his mouth showing no signs of movement. "This vessel of mine has started to get on my nerves, for some reason he still refuses to use more than 30% of his power. I have decided that this is a job I must do myself." Donkey Kong's dick fidgeted once again, and finally introduced himself.

"I am Donkey Kong's dick, through vigorous training and consecutive weeks of masturbation I have gained a conscience of my own. I respect my vessel for having created me, but as of right now I feel as if I have no choice left but to intervene. You may call me 'ThePunisher6000'.

"What a dyslexic na-" King Kong felt a sharp pain on his back, it took him six seconds to realize what had happened, and King Kong found himself looking down at Donkey Kong's dick. Donkey Kong's dick had gone through King Kong's torso, barely missing his heart. "You little shit! I'll end your whole fucking career!" King Kong propelled himself towards his enemy using his nut, but Donkey Kong responded by spreading his asshole to the point that a truck could fit through it. As soon as King Kong was within his range, he was swallowed up by the two furry ass-cheeks, and was quickly shat out at lightning-fast speeds. The force by which King Kong had been launched at was overwhelming, to the point that it completely canceled the fusion, making Diego and Shrek separate once again. They both looked around themselves, admiring the beauty of space. They then met each other's eyes and nodded, without any further communication needed, they wrapped themselves inside of each other dicks, making them look like a green and brown taco. Their formation changed and their dicks had now created an swirly edge which looked like soft-serve ice cream. They started to spin around each other, slowly gaining speed, and once their shape had become a blurry mess of brown and green, they nutted.

The combined ejaculation of the two warriors gave them an explosion in speed which had surpassed everything they had done so far, their nut had managed to break the sound barrier, launching them at incomprehensible speeds. Within four seconds they could already make out the shape of their planet, and before they knew it they had made direct contact with Donkey Kong's stomach.

The『 TACO SLAM』was a forbidden technique, which could only be used during emergencies as grave as these. Diego and Shrek were still spinning at incredible speeds, digging further down Donkey Kong's stomach. Donkey Kong screamed as the two dicks started making their way inside of his bellybutton, he had never felt such incredible pain, yet he was also enjoying it. Diego and Shrek went in real deep, finally let their volcanoes erupt. Donkey Kong squealed in agony as his stomach was quickly filled up with the warriors' cum. His voice started to get really high pitched as his body started morphing and changing shape to fit the excessive amount of semen filling up his intestines. Donkey Kong's voice could no longer be heard by human ears, and after a good three minutes of extreme pain, he exploded. Donkey Kong's remains flew in all sorts of different directions and scattered all over the Earth.

Shrek and Diego looked towards the sky as the earth's soil was blessed with Shrek and Diego's combined nut, the nut had gone so high that even God's face was touched by it, not that he minded. Diego and Shrek looked at each other once again, they both knew it was finally over.

Shrek and Diego looked down at their dicks and watched as they deflated to their now and improved, but still pathetic base size of fifty inches. Their dicks had been completely drained of both their energy and semen, both warriors knew it would take at least twenty minutes for their balls to regenerate. Dora didn't take this into consideration, and instantly opened herself up for the two alpha-chads. Their masculinity overcame their body's desire to rest, they couldn't possibly live the rest of their lives they turned away from Dora's pussy for even a second. "All three of my holes are available, feel free to simultaneously ravish my cum dumpster." Out of pure willpower Diego and Shrek instantly recovered from their previous battle, it was about they finally had dessert. The sight of Dora slowly undressing herself caused for the warriors' dicks to grow even larger than before, they wondered if their dicks even had a limit at this point, and whether they were even close to reaching it. Their thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of multiple lewd body parts rubbing against their rubber pythons. Some of them human, some of them aliens, and a very few of them furries - which of course don't fit in the "human" category. Neither one of the warriors were even aroused the slightest bit, Dora had given them such pleasure that they had become completely numb to average mortal intercourse.

The gentlemen saw Dora was growing impatient, her pussy had started dripping in different bodily fluids, the two felt immense guilt for a split second before finally plunging their swords inside of Dora's multiple pleasure caves. Dora's head jerked back and her mouth and eyes opened wide as both her ass and pussy were violated by the most talented fuck warriors known to man. Her orgasm was a sound mixed with, pain, joy, fear, and most of all, _pleasure_. The amount of pleasure she was feeling at the moment is something that simply cannot described accurately using any form of human language, but her face spoke more than a thousand words. Shrek and Diego's dicks went all around Dora's divine body, exploring every nook and cranny, occasionally their dicks would touch while exploring but every time that happened they would both say "no homo" under their breath. Dora started hyperventilating, the pleasure she felt had become almost unbearable, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than for the two buff men to keep going. It was time for both of them to go, but their bodies simply wouldn't allow them to stop fucking, so instead the friends with benefits slowly fucked their way back home in a fit of orgasms and a trail of semen and other bodily fluids following behind them.

But as the three love-birds made their way towards the sunset, a giant, veiny, furry monkey dick stood up on its two legs and watched them head home; now hell bent on achieving Dora's pussy.


End file.
